


A Red Gap

by Delvarisia



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/M, Place holder, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delvarisia/pseuds/Delvarisia
Summary: WIPMale!Yukari.WIP in parts.Her repetitive routines was what he wanted to change.





	A Red Gap

The same routine.  


On days where you were bored and untired, you were checking on the teenage shrine maiden, and she'd always do the same thing.  


Clean.  


Sigh at the low amount of donations in her donation box.  


Clean around.  


Talk to some youkais, usually the oni Suika. Talk to the human magician Marisa. Sometimes, Sanae would come, but for a brief conversation, compared to the hours long talking Marisa and Reimu would have.  


Look at the donation box again, this time with a smile; while she's talking to the youkais or fellow humans, you'd quickly and stealthily leave a few donations.  


Solve an incident.  


Clean up.  


Catch you observing her.  


Scold you, and dismiss you as annoying.  


You'd "leave", and she'd continue cleaning around the shrine. You would just watch her from a farther distance.  


She'd catch you again, but would have a conversation with you.  


She'd go inside, and either expect company, end up in a prank by the fairies, or sleep.

She did so many things, said things that were not experienced by typical humans, and she still managed to do it boringly, with such monotonic action. You'd constantly ask her if she was depressed, when you first met her, and she'd exactly reply the same thing: that's just how she sounds, but she's happy.  


Ugh.  


One day, after waking up from a three week nap, you had nothing to do. Ran had gone out, the fox shikigami having left to deliver Rinnosuke his monthly supply of kerosene fan heater. Chen is rarely home these days, preferring to go out and play around with the ice powered and green haired fairies. She was out of the question, as well.  


With no close options left, you decided to clean yourself up, grab your umbrella, and make a gap, walking through to enter the Hakurei Shrine.  


You landed on the center of the shrine's roof, smiling with a hint of malicious intent. You decided that, for once, you would change the fifteen and a half year old's schedule.  


======  
======  
======  
======  


Reimu Hakurei was where she always was when there weren't any incidents; cleaning the front entrance, while talking to the young witch Marisa. You decided to eavesdrop into their conversation, not very hard due to Marisa's strepitous voice range.  


"Ay, Reimu, wanna come with me to Alice's? She's having a little party," Marisa says, her golden eyes as bright and cheerful looking as her hair, "You're always mopin' here, and what not. Or, maybe we could move the party here! I'll tell Alice about the change of pla-"  


Reimu delicately shushed Marisa, putting her index finger about a inch away from the witch's lips. "That seems nice, Marisa," Reimu boringly began, "But I'm not really in the mood. Besides, is Alice actually hosting the party, or are you just going to _barge_ into her house again?"  


Marisa rubbed the back of her neck, replying, "Well, I wouldn't call it _barging_ inside, just coming in for a little surprise, haha!"  


Reimu deeply sighed, before slightly turning away from Marisa to resume cleaning around. "Of course it is, Marisa. Anyway, I can't really get out and do anything, right now."  


At this point, you decided to enter in the scene, slowly walking your way towards the two teenagers.  


"Reimu! What could you POSSIBLY be doing, besides cleaning the same spot over and ova' again?"  


Just as Reimu was about to respond, she slowly stopped, jolting a bit; she felt your presence, and tried as quickly as possible to call you out, as she could already tell you were going to snarkly reply to Marisa.  
Unfortunately for her, you were quicker with your words.  


"Ah, Reimu, you can only stay home? Luckily for you, I can help around~"  


You're right behind her, your hands on her shoulder. She stiffens with the most agitated face you've ever seen, slightly turning around at you to glare.  


"Yukari. Get. Off."  


Reimu shakes you off her shoulders, as Marisa starts laughing a bit too hard. "Welp, it looks like you have company, Reimu. If you had _personal_ plans, you could've just told me. Heh, have fun!"  


"W-What? Marisa, don't leave me with-"  


Marisa slowly shushes Reimu, putting her finger almost directly on the other girl's lips, much like what the miko earlier had done to her. Grinning widely, Marisa exclaimed, "Oh no, you're _busy_ at the shrine, right? I'll stop bothering you!"  


Marisa winks at the both of you, mostly at Reimu, and hops on her broom.  


"Sorry for disturbing you, Reimu! Have fun, Yukari!"  


With that, the young witch flew into the sky, leaving Reimu alone with the youkai of borders.

Before you were able to say something, Reimu walked away from your grasp, heading to her shrine. "I have no time for your jokes, Yukari. I am busy today."

You pouted a bit, replying, "Ah, you hurt me so, Reimu. I simply wanted to visit you. Is that so wrong? ~"

Reimu ceased walking, slowly turning around with a unsure face. "Alright, I guess I was rude. Although, I find it hard to believe your intentions. Come inside."

Smiling mischievously, you closed your umbrella and walked up to Reimu. Grabbing her hands with your left hand, you opened up a gap with your right hand, pulling the surprised shrine maiden with you as you walked inside it.

The gap was a transporter to the Garden of the Sun. You swiftly got out, ignoring the annoyed taunts from Reimu. When you let go of her hands, however, you had front row seats to hear the most monotonic scolding you've ever heard.

"Yukari", Reimu began in a emotionless tone, "You could've just asked me if you wanted to hang out outside of the shrine. Then I would've had the five second head start to exterminate you. Also, did we really have to go to the garden owned by...Yuuka?"

Alright, she kinda did have a point; Yuuka was quite the...unsociable one, when it came to humans.

However, that made it more fun, didn't it? Taking the flowers of a borderline sociopath, and blaming it on Reimu, so that she'd have to fight the youkai of flowers. After a three week slumber, this would be quite the show~

You softly rubbed your index finger and thumb on the petals of a sunflower dangling above Reimu's head, replying, "Lately, I've been sleeping and laundering. I've begun to miss the vividness of the outside world."

You plucked a petal, putting it in the knot of the teenager's hair ribbon. 

"The bright golden shade of these specific sunflowers were always my favorite," you tell her. "Yuuka might struggle with basic interactions, but she can bore such pleasing flowers, don't you agree?"

She simply looks at you with the same dull face. "I don't think she going to be happy with what you just did."

You chuckle, looking up at the calm, fluffy clouds in the sky. "I don't believe that a single petal will be of noticed, Reimu. The flower itself was quite overshadowed by the other ones~"


End file.
